You Didn't Die?
by NiatheWickedLover
Summary: What would happen if Glinda saw Elphaba and Fiyero about to leave after Elphaba "died?"


"Promise me you won't try to clear my name!" the green witch said to her best friend.  
"Elphie, no!"

"Promise!"

"Alright, I promise. But I don't understand."

This was a lot for Glinda, the Good Witch of the North to process. Her best friend, Elphaba, the accused Wicked Witch of the West, was surrendering. Glinda started to cry. She felt Elphaba's arms wrap around her. A banging at the door interrupted them.

"Hurry, no one must know you're here. Hide yourself!" Elphaba called as she pulled a curtain to block Glinda's view of the events to come.

Glinda watched the scene from behind the curtain. She saw the Witch Hunters come in. She saw the little girl, Dorothy. And she saw the water melt her best friend. It took all of Glinda's will power not to scream. When she was sure that everyone was gone, she emerged from behind the curtain. There, where Elphaba had been standing, was her hat. The hat that Glinda had given her as a prank. Glinda clutched the hat and cried. "Oh, Elphie!" It was too much for her to process. She heard someone come in. She dropped the hat and ran into the shadows again. She was surprised to see the Scarecrow that came with Dorothy come back. She watched carefully as he knelt next to the hat. What she saw next gave her the surprise of her life.

"It worked!" the Scarecrow exclaimed as he opened a trap door under the hat.

Elphaba climbed out. "Fiyero? I thought that you could never get here!"

_Fiyero? Elphaba?_ Glinda thought as she saw her two friends together. What was going on?

Elphaba looked out the window. "We can never return to Oz, can we?" she asked as she turned around to face the Fiyero.

"No, we can't," Fiyero answered.

"I just wish…"

"What?"

"That Glinda could know that we're alive."

"She can't know. Not if we want to be safe. No one can ever know."

Glinda couldn't believe her ears. Her best friend was alive and she wasn't supposed to know. She couldn't take it anymore. She emerged from the shadows, her dress making a loud ruffling sound. Elphaba and Fiyero turned around. Their mouths dropped open when they saw Glinda.

"Elphie?" Glinda asked in disbelief.

"Glinda?" Elphaba said, determined not to cry. "Oh, sweet Oz!"

"You're alive?" Glinda asked.

Elphaba looked at Fiyero. Panic was written on both of their faces.

"And you wanted to keep this a secret from me?" Glinda was about to cry.

"Glinda, listen…" Fiyero started.

"NO! YOU LISTEN! YOU'RE ALIVE AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME! YOU TRICKED ME! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY BEST FRIENDS! YOU WERE ABOUT TO LEAVE ME HERE ALONE!" Tears just kept streaming down Glinda's face.

"Glinda, please, Fiyero and I have to leave. It's no longer safe for us here. You can't tell anyone the truth."

"NO!" Glinda cried. Elphaba ran to her and embraced her. "It's for the best."

"I'll tell everyone the truth. They will have to believe me," Glinda said defiantly.

"They will just turn against you!" Elphaba protested.

"I don't care!"

"I do. I care about you Glinda. You were the only friend I've ever had. I'm doing this to protect you. If anyone finds out that we were friends, Oz knows what they will do to you. Promise me you will keep this a secret," Elphaba begged her friend.

"I'll never see you again, will I?" Glinda said, looking at her friend through her watery eyes.

"We will find a way," Elphaba said. Glinda buried her face in Elphaba's shoulder. "_So if you care to find me, look to the Western sky_," Elphaba sang softly. Glinda looked up.

"Elphaba, I don't want to loose you and Fiyero. You are all I have," Glinda said, sniffling.

"You won't. _You'll be with me, like a handprint on my heart_," Elphaba sang to her best friend.

"_Who can say_," Glinda and Elphaba sang in unison, "_if I've been changed for the better. I do believe I have been changed for the better_."

"And," Glinda said. "_Because I knew you…"_

"_Because I knew you…"_ Elphaba sang.

"_Because I knew you_," Glinda and Elphaba sang together, "_I have be changed for good."_ Elphaba and Glinda hugged one last time before Elphaba mounted her broom. Fiyero got on behind her.

"Remember Glinda," Elphaba said, taking one last look at her friend. She pointed to the Western sky and smiled. She kicked off the ground and Fiyero clung to her. Glinda watched as Elphaba and Fiyero flew to the West. Tears rolled down her eyes as she heard all of Oz celebrating the death of the Wicked Witch of the West. She was forced to put on a smile and wave and celebrate the death of her best friend. The hope that she would one day see her best friend again kept her going from day to day. Every night, she would look to the Western sky, hoping to see Elphaba riding on her broom, coming to meet her. Years past, and that never happened. Glinda, now a mature woman, had given up on seeing her best friend. All she had left was the Grimmerie and a locket. It was a green, heart-shaped locket with a handprint on it. She wore it everyday, so that Elphaba could always be with her.

One night, while Glinda was asleep, she heard footsteps coming towards her bed. She shot up, ready to defend herself, but stopped when she saw who it was.

Standing before her was a woman, about Glinda's age, in a hooded cloak. She was carrying a broom and had a bag strapped over her shoulder. Glinda squinted and saw that the woman's skin was an emerald green.

"Elphaba?" Glinda asked.

"Hi, Glinda," the woman replied as she took off her cloak. It was indeed Elphaba.

"You took your sweet time, didn't you?" Glinda asked sarcastically.

Elphaba laughed. It was good to see her best friend again.

The End

Songs used:

_Defying Gravity_

_For Good_

**Both of these songs are from Wicked. I do not own these songs, or Wicked.**


End file.
